Avian Physiology
The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of birds. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called *Ave Mimicry/Physiology *Avian Mimicry *Bird Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user takes on or has the forms, traits and abilities of birds, either every species, family, or a single species. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Reflexes * Hollow Skeleton * Wing Manifestation which grants either Flight or Gliding. Variations *'Anatid Physiology (ducks, geese and swans)': Enhanced Lung Capacity, Speed Swimming *'Apodiform Physiology (swifts, treeswifts, hummingbirds)': Supersonic Flying *'Caprimulgiform Physiology (oilbirds, potoos, nighthawks, nightjars)': Night Vision, Echolocation, Camouflage, Inaudibility, Hibernation, Darkness Adaptation *'Charadriiform Physiology (auks, gulls, waders)': **'Lari Physiology (gulls, terns, skuas and skimmers)': Enhanced Bite, Environmental Adaptation **'Thinocori Physiology (waders/shorebirds)': *'Ciconiiform Physiology (storks, herons, egrets, ibises, spoonbills)': *'Columbiform Physiology (doves and pigeons)': Supersonic Flying *'Coraciiform Physiology (kingfishers, Hoopoe, bee-eaters)': *'Cuculidae Physiology (cuckoos)': *'Falconiform Physiology (falcons, eagles, hawks, vultures, condors)': Telescopic Vision, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging *'Galliform Physiology (turkey, grouse, chicken, Quail, ptarmigan, partridge, pheasant)': Camouflage, Prey Instinct *'Gruiform Physiology (cranes, rails, coots, limpkins, button quails and sun grebes)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Agility *'Opisthocomidae Physiology (Hoatzin)': Stench Generation *'Palaeognath Physiology (ostriches, emus, cassowaries)': Claw Retraction, Enhanced Speed *'Passerine Physiology (Passerines/perching birds)': Prey Instinct **'Corvidae Physiology (crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.)': **'Hirundinidae Physiology (swallows and martins)': Supersonic Flying **'Laniidae Physiology (shrikes)': **'Menura Physiology (lyrebirds)': Omnitone *'Pelecaniform Physiology (pelicans, frigatebirds, )': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Supersonic Flying ** Pelecanidae Physiology (pelicans): ** Fregatidae Physiology (frigatebirds, gannets, boobies, cormorants, darters): ** Sulidas Physiology (gannets and boobies): ** Phalacrocoracida Physiology (cormorants and shags): ** Anhingidae Physiology (darters): *'Phoenicopterus Physiology (flamingoes)': *'Piciform Physiology (woodpeckers)': Prehensile Tongue *'Procellariiform Physiology (albatrosses, petrels and shearwaters)': *'Psittaciform Physiology (parrots)': Enhanced Bite *'Sphenisciform Physiology (Penguins)': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity *'Strigiform Physiology (owls)': Camouflage, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Hearing, Inaudibility, Night Vision Mythical Avians: * Boobrie Physiology: Shapeshifting, Supernatural Condition * Garuda Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Phoenix Physiology * Siren Physiology * Stymphalian bird Physiology: Feather Projection, Metal Mimicry * Tengu Physiology * Thunderbird Physiology * Ziz Physiology Associations * Air Manipulation * Animal Imitation * Animal Morphing * Egg Manipulation * Feather Projection Avians are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: * Crane: Human Disguise, Healing, Semi-Immortality, Martial Arts * Nighthawks/Nightjars/Whip-poor-will: Death Sense, Spirit Physiology (souls of dead infants) Limitations * Takes time for beginners in order to control their traits. * Difficult to revert back to original from. Known Users Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) the hawk homunculus. File:Talon.jpg|As well as possessing Sonic Scream, Talon (Static Shock) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. File:Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|HawkMan and HawkGirl (DC) Aarakocra.jpg|An aarakocra (Dungeons & Dragons) Dynablade.jpg|Dyna Blade (Kirby) Raptarr.png|Raptarr (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Jibberjay.png|A Jibberjay (Super Mario) Chozo.jpg|A Chozo (Metroid) Medli.png|Medli, one of the Rito (The Legend of Zelda) Falco Starfox.png|Falco (Star Fox) Hikui Bird.jpg|The Hikui Bird (Dragon Ball) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Flicky.png|A Flicky (Sonic the Hedgehog) PidgeyTrio.png|The Pidgey trio (Pokemon) Squawks.jpg|Squawks (Donkey Kong) Redwing.jpg|Redwing, pet falcon of the Falcon (Marvel Comics) Grand Opener.PNG|Thundra is a rainbird and queen of the rainforest. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Physiology Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power